Oye mi rugido
by ch'omak
Summary: De cómo Genna Lannister se ganó un lugar entre los Frey.


Cuando estiró la mano tratando de tomar el canasto de pan, Lord Frey hizo lo mismo y su mano rozó la suya, Genna la retiró de inmediato y miró al hombre, la sonrisa que éste le ofrecía se le hizo desagradable desde el principio.

—¡Oh, disculpe usted mi señora! —exclamó Lord Frey con esa falsa sonrisa—, pero adelante, tome usted, tómelo, no quiero que mi querida nuera pase hambre.

El Señor del Cruce tomó un pan y lo colocó en su mano, le acarició suavemente los dedos pero ella se contuvo de retirarla de nuevo. Los meses ahí le habían enseñado tolerancia y paciencia con los fastidiosos acercamientos del patriarca Frey, sabía que nadie haría nada por ella si ella misma no lo hacía.

Desde que se mudó ahí, más de un año atrás, vio cómo su mundo daba un giro completo. En Roca Casterly era la adoración de todos, ahí en Los Gemelos, se convirtió en el objeto de desdén y altanería de las mujeres, de desconfianza de los hombres y el objetivo de los obscenos despliegues del viejo. Le tomó poco tiempo comprender que se debía a la familia de la que provenía, los Lannister no eran realeza pero tenían un nombre que pesaba a lo largo de los siete reinos; los Frey, a esos siempre se les había considerado unos arribistas con un prestigio cuestionable. Ellos la veían como alguien superior y como no les gustaba eso, lo traducían con desprecio.

—Le agradezco mi señor, su panadero es increíble, siempre lo he dicho —respondió Genna con una sonrisa.

Percibió las miradas de muchos de los presentes, sabía que estaban decepcionados de que ya no se asustara ante los acercamientos lascivos como lo hacía en sus primeros meses ahí, parecía que ellos no se daban cuenta que ella era inteligente y estaba aprendiendo: darles de qué reírse sólo iba a servir para que se ensañaran más.

—Jejeje —rió Lord Frey—, sí, sí, ese panadero hace unos bizcochos deliciosos, ¿no es cierto Stevron?, ¿quién no ha visto a sus hijas?, jejeje

La sonrisa generalizada no se hizo esperar, ella se limitó a sonreír mientras recorría con la mirada las risas de todos, unas eran sinceras, las otras completamente forzadas. Era otra de las cosas que había aprendido: esa Casa estaba llena de lameculos. Para todos, los Frey eran una Casa que tenía a la familia como una prioridad, era cierto —escuchó una vez a una cocinera— Lord Frey definitivamente estaba empeñado en hacerla tan grande como fuera posible, aunque cuando él muriera, a sus hijos les iba a importar un bledo la sangre que los unía.

—¡Lástima que los bollos de su esposa no sean tan buenos! —exclamó Aenys— ¿no es cierto, mi Señor?

Las risas se escucharon de nuevo pero cuando se fueron dando cuenta que Lord Walder no reía, se callaron.

—¿No es gracioso para usted, mi señora? —preguntó el patriarca Frey mirándola.

La seguridad que Genna había desplegado tembló, sintió las miradas de todos sobre ella y se esforzó en pensar en una respuesta que resultara complaciente pero sin comprometerla a nada. Comenzó a caer en desesperación cuando no se le ocurrió nada, llegó al extremo de voltear hacia su esposo, pero Emmon hizo todo lo posible por ignorar su llamado de auxilio. Desde que se casó, ella supo que ese marido suyo no le serviría de mucho.

—Lo siento, mi señor —respondió lentamente—, desconozco a su esposa, no puedo opinar sobre ella.

Rezó por que con eso bastara y pasaran a otro tópico, no le gustaba ser el tema de conversación de la mesa, casi siempre no salía bien librada. Lannister o no, seguía siendo una chiquilla de quince años rodeada de gente a la que no le agradaba.

—No se moleste Lord Walder —interrumpió Jeyne Lidden, la segunda esposa de Stevron—, Lady Genna está agobiada por las noticias de sus hermanos en su batalla contra los Reyne y los Tarbeck, si fueran mis hermanos, me sentiría igual de preocupada, ya sabe usted lo que se cuenta.

Se sintió sacudida al escuchar esas palabras, su rostro se ensombreció y bajó la mirada. No por que los rumores sobre la situación de sus hermanos aplacando la rebelión Tarbeck-Reyne le angustiaran, todos decían que Tywin y Tygget estaban siendo aplastados por los rebeldes. Ella sabía que no era cierto, a pesar de que no había recibido ningún cuervo desde Roca Casterly, estaba segura que sus hermanos no iban a ser derrotados, conociendo a Tywin, no podían ser derrotados. ¿Pero por qué nadie de casa le decía algo?

Su duda abrió las puertas para que las mujeres Frey se divirtieran con ella, la rebelión Tarbeck-Reyne y la flaqueza de carácter de su padre fueron los temas recurrentes el resto de la comida. Incluso tuvieron la desfachatez de preguntarle si se acordaba de lo que Ellyn Tarbeck había hecho el día que se anunció su compromiso con Emmon.

Cuando terminaron y se retiraron de la mesa, no faltaron quiénes le expresaron su falsa preocupación y le ofrecieran rezar a los Siete por sus hermanos. Había algunos que lo decían con sinceridad Genna lo sabía, pero no respondió a nadie, estaba segura que eso sólo iba a provocar que siguieran burlándose para vaciar cualquier clase de frustración y prejuicio que tuvieran contra ella y su familia.

Casi podía escuchar a Tywin: " _al león no le debe importar lo que bala la oveja, las ovejas se hacen valientes sólo cuando están en su rebaño y el león está herido, cuando se recupere, entonces balarán de dolor_ ".

¿Pero qué hacía una leona sin garras y rodeada de ovejas mezquinas?

Lo que restó de la tarde permaneció en sus habitaciones, negándose a recibir a nadie. Emmon sólo intentó consolarla una vez, cuando ella no dio ninguna señal de hacerle caso, no volvió a insistir. Eso sólo la hizo sentirse peor, la única persona que supuestamente debía apoyarla en ese lugar, era un pobre hombrecillo que temía desagradar a su familia.

Estaba oscureciendo, Genna había hallado entretenimiento en un libro, se había cansado de pensar en cómo solucionar su situación. Si no los confrontaba su vida en Los Gemelos sería un padecimiento peor, pero si se volvía retadora y agresiva, las cosas tampoco iban a mejorar así, sólo iba a avivar los ánimos de esa gente para molestarla

El llamado de una criada a su puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Te dije que no voy a ver a nadie —replicó con rudeza, no tenía ánimos para alejar a otro visitante molesto.

—Lo lamento mi señora, es el Maestre Donnal, dice que ha llegado un mensaje para usted.

Genna se preguntó si de verdad alguna de las oraciones de esos Frey había llegado a los Siete. Esperaba que no, definitivamente no habían pedido por la victoria de su Casa sobre esos rebeldes.

—Mi señora, un cuervo de Roca Casterly —el Maestre le extendió un rollo de papel.

Ella se acercó lentamente, tomó el mensaje y lo leyó con avidez. Sabía que su hermano mayor no sería derrotado y aún así la emoción de la noticia le provocó una extraña sensación en el estomago.

—Gracias Maestre, dígale a Lord Frey que los acompañaré a cenar —dijo con una gran sonrisa, el sabio y la criada salieron de la habitación con un gesto de perplejidad, Genna sabía que estaban extrañados ante su repentino cambio de ánimo.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera, se sentó en la cama y volvió a leer el mensaje de su hermano, tan seco y tétrico como siempre, dio gracias a los Dioses no sólo por la noticia sino por la oportunidad que le había traído.

Ella estaba muy lejos de Roca Casterly, jamás podría unirse a una de las campañas bélicas de sus hermanos pero eso no significaba que fuera a dejar que las ovejas le cortaran las garras, ella también iba a pelear sus batallas e iba a poner en alto el nombre de la Casa Lannister.

…

—Mi señora —vino la nerviosa llamada de Emmon—, he venido por usted para ir a cenar.

Genna apareció completamente resplandeciente, la cabellera dorada peinada primorosamente, su vestido estaba bien ceñido al cuerpo, dejando ver las curvas que la habían hecho famosa, y de su cuello pendía un soberbio león de oro con turquesas como sus ojos. Al plantarse delante de Emmon, el hombrecillo palideció y tembló por un instante.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella y lo vio levantar su mirada para después bajarla nuevamente—, ¿te sucede algo, Emm?

—Emmon… mi nombre es Emmon, te he dicho que no me llames así… —tartamudeó su esposo.

—Déjate de tonterías, Emm —rió ella y tomó su brazo tirando de él—, vamos —dijo guiándolo a lo largo del corredor.

Los habían comprometido cuando ella era solamente una niña que había vivido el séptimo día de su nombre, él ya había vivido catorce, se suponía que él era el guía y protector, pero Genna supo que las cosas no serían así. En ese momento, Emmon Frey no parecía otra cosa que el chiquillo que realmente era. Era una lástima que ese hombre fuera su marido, pero también tenía sus ventajas y ella sabría aprovecharlas.

Llegaron al salón y nuevamente las miradas la siguieron, esta vez ya no hubo comentarios ni risitas, un silencio absoluto la acompañó hasta que tomó asiento, justo en la silla a la izquierda de Lord Frey, aquella que su marido había ocupado hasta entonces y que en ningún momento le peleó.

—Mi señora de Lannister —murmuró el viejo Frey—, luce radiante esta noche.

—Muchas gracias mi señor —miró alrededor a las demás damas y señores—, usted también luce bien.

La cena fue servida y comida en la misma rutina de cada noche, al menos en cuanto a eso de ingerir los alimentos. Las mujeres no hablaron y los hombres se deshicieron en halagos hacia ella, el mismo Lord Walder parecía conformarse con observarla. Genna tampoco dijo mucho, respondió educadamente a cada halago y llegó a bromear con Ser Stevron.

—Escuché que recibiste un cuervo, querida, ¿noticias de tus hermanos? —preguntó Amerei Crakehall con tono dulzón una vez que habían acabado— llegaron rumores perturbadores desde el Occidente.

Los demás la miraron con expectación, como si el hechizo se hubiera roto, de pronto veía nuevamente el desprecio y las ansias de rebajarla en los rostros de los demás, pero ella ya estaba preparada para esto.

—Así es Lady Frey, pensé que mi hermano había enviado un mensaje personal para Lord Frey pero veo que no, no se preocupen, lo compartiré con ustedes.

Se percató del endurecimiento en las miradas de varios, el viejo Walder aclaró la garganta, al parecer tampoco le había gustado el comentario.

— _El rugido del león calló a las ovejas, no volverán a balar sus ofensas. Torre Tarbeck y Castamere son pasto de llamas, ya ninguna vive ahí o en otro sitio._

El silencio que siguió a su lectura fue absoluto, buscó con las mirada alguna sonrisa o gesto burlón, sólo se encontró con ceños fruncidos y rostros agobiados. Poco a poco todos fueron poniéndose de pie, muchos de ellos ansiosos por retirarse lo más pronto posible, y así fue hasta que sólo quedaron Lord Frey con su actual esposa, Ser Stevron y Jeyne, y Emmon en un rincón.

—Las noticias te agradan —murmuró Lord Frey.

—¿Por qué no? Tywin dice que un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas —dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

—Pero tanta sangre —dijo Jeyne Lidden horrorizada—, ¿era necesario que lo hiciera?

—¿De qué otro modo se asegura que una ofensa no se repita, Lady Jeyne? —replicó mirándola a los ojos, la otra retrocedió algunos pasos hasta quedar al lado de su marido.

— _Oye mi rugido_ —agregó Stevron que comenzaba a sonreír—, hay que cuidarse de esta leoncita, mi señora.

Las palabras hicieron que Jeyne tomara del brazo a su esposo, Amerei se sentó al lado del suyo.

—Grrr… —gruñó Genna y eso provocó las carcajadas de Ser Stevron y Lord Walder.

Genna Lannister hizo una reverencia y salió del salón con Emmon corriendo tras ella.

Ésa fue la última vez que un Frey la confrontó.


End file.
